


I hang on every gourd you say

by ICMezzo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Halloween, M/M, simply the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo
Summary: I'm stuck on your heart,I hang on every gourd you say.Carve us apart...Baby, I would rather be dead.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 82
Kudos: 93
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	I hang on every gourd you say

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Fanart prompt: Carve a real pumpkin with a Schitt’s Creek theme!
> 
> Happy Halloween


End file.
